The present invention relates to a switch device, and more particularly, to a two-step switch device having a button that is movable to two steps when the button is moved in one direction and to a vehicle window driving apparatus that uses such a two-step switch device.
A window switch device arranged in the passenger compartment of a vehicle has a seesaw type button or push-pull type button that is inclined to open or close a window. As one type of such a switch device, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-11807 describes a two-step switch device.
The two-step switch device has a first switch and a second switch. The first switch includes a manual down switch and a manual up switch. The second switch includes an automatic down switch and an automatic up switch.
Force is applied to the button of the two-step switch in two steps in an upward direction and two steps in a downward direction.
More specifically, when the button is inclined in the downward direction (the direction for opening the window) to a manual position, the inclination of the button activates only the manual down switch of the first switch. In this case, the window moves in the opening direction only when the manual down switch is activated, or when the button is inclined in the downward direction to the manual position. Further, when the button is inclined further from the manual position to an automatic position, the automatic down switch of the second switch is also activated in addition to the manual down switch. This moves the window to the lowermost position to open the window even if the button is returned from the automatic position to the original position and each switch is inactivated.
When the button is inclined in the upward direction (the direction for closing the window) to the manual position, the inclination of the button activates only the manual up switch of the first switch. In this case, the window moves in the closing direction only when the manual up switch is activated, or when the button is inclined in the upward direction to a manual position. Further, when the button is inclined further from the manual position to an automatic position, the automatic up switch of the second switch is also activated in addition to the manual up switch. This moves the window to the uppermost position to open the window even if the button is returned from the automatic position to the original position and each switch is inactivated.
In the above two-step switch device, each switch includes a resiliently deformable dome. The dome is elastically deformed to activate the associated switch. In the two-step switch device, the elastic deformation of each switch produces an appropriate positioning feel that is perceived at the manual and automatic positions.
The conventional two-step switch requires four switches, which are the manual down switch, the manual up switch, the automatic down switch, and the automatic up switch. This is to equalize the force required to incline the button in the downward and upward directions. To achieve this object, the employment of four switches is necessary in the prior art.
To simplify the internal structure and save costs, the number of components must be reduced. Thus, there is a demand for decreasing the number of switches.